criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Miranda White
Danny White |status = Alive |actor = Tatum O'Neal |appearance = "Assistance Is Futile" }} Miranda White is the mother of Danny White who appears in the Season Twelve episode "Assistance Is Futile". Background Miranda's husband left her and her son Danny for their next-door neighbor and was never seen again. As a result, she was left to deal with Danny alone, as he had developed anger issues following his father's departure. When Danny was thirteen, he pushed his mother off a ladder while she was repainting his bedroom; she broke her arm in a way where the bone ripped through the skin. When she cried out to him for help, he merely stood still and smiled eerily at her. The two later moved out of their apartment and into a house. By the time he turned 21, Danny was still living with her. She tried to help him by giving him ecstasy and MDMA, drugs that decrease inhibition; she had seen an article about ecstasy being able to help improve social skills and thought it would help her son. The drugs worked at first, but eventually failed on her. Miranda eventually started noticing Danny coming home from unknown escapades with someone else's blood on him. She initially ignored it, but was eventually forced to kick him out of the house. Assistance Is Futile Miranda is first seen coming to the police station to tell the BAU of the information that her son is the unsub. Miranda tells Rossi and Alvez that she is not crazy as they saw what he wrote and what he does to the victims. She begs them to look at what her son has done. Miranda tells the two agents about how she kicked out Danny when he came home one night with blood. Afterwards, Miranda tells Alvez and Rossi about how Danny was a sweet kid and when her husband left. Later, Alvez approaches Miranda and she tells him that she heard on the news of Danny's latest victim named Serena Adams being rescued and reunited with her family. Later, Alvez comes to Miranda's home and she wonders why Danny is a killer. Then, he tells her that Danny has abducted another girl named Lisa Jackson and Alvez needs Miranda's help, but she replies that how can she help as she doesn't know anything. Alvez tells Miranda about the night when Danny came home with blood, there was a storm. This makes Miranda remember everything that happened with Danny. After Danny pushed Miranda off the ladder while repainting his room, he had early signs of being a sociopath though Miranda had also described her son as being awkward as a teenager and so they hadn’t fit their charming profile of him. Not when Danny recently turned twenty-three and had been a teenager not that long ago. And so, Alvez, who developed a rapport with Miranda asks her if her son was taking drugs. The medical examiner had found MDMA drugs in the victims and they had done a search about that MO so they found Danny’s other victims. His first victim had been a woman that had fallen off a roof during a rave and Danny had been caught sexually assaulting the body. Though he ran off before the cops came and so no one had known about Nancy Santiago until Garcia searches the database, but what stood out had been that the victim had been assaulted. None of the other victims had been assaulted and so they had been looking for a key piece when Miranda helps them. She tells them that she had given her son ecstasy a while back. Miranda explains by saying she had read an article that said drugs could help people like Danny show regular emotions and she adds that it had worked in the beginning. Danny had been willing to finally talk to her and she had felt like they could finally be happy. But then, Danny’s mood started to change back and so that helped the BAU figure out Danny’s shift. They said that MDMA could increase his sex drive which was why he had attacked Nancy. However, the same drug could make him impotent. So, Danny was trying to recreate what had happened with Nancy and that was nearly impossible because of the same drug he thought would help. Afterwards, Alvez gives Miranda comfort. With this information, the team are able to track down Danny before he can kill his latest victim. They rescue Lisa and Danny tells the team to tell his mother that he is sorry and then he commits suicide by throwing himself off from the roof. Notes *Miranda has some similarities to Mary Bidwell, the mother of John David Bidwell ("Boxed In") - Both had turbulent relationships with their sons, who would assault them. And both reported their sons after they realized they were the unsubs the BAU was looking for. Appearances *Season Twelve **"Assistance Is Futile" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Minor Characters